1. Field of the Invention
The described invention relates to the field of data management. In particular, the invention relates to categorizing and ordering images based on their attributes.
2. Description of Related Art
Browsing is a technique that users employ to view information rapidly for deciding whether the content is relevant to their needs. Browsing should give the user quick access to view the content and focus on sections of further interest. Multiple images are typically displayed. The user is able to scroll through the images until the desired image is found.
It is difficult, however, to characterize and sort images based on attributes of the images. While certain images may be closely related by one attribute, they may not be closely related by other attributes. Additionally, if many images are stored in a data structure, the amount of time to either place an image into the data structure or retrieve an image from the data structure can become excessive, such that a user will not want to wait.